When They Met
by Irish Girl Xx
Summary: She pushed the trolley every year but did anyone ever think that maybe sometimes she needed to give people a push in the right direction. marauder oneshot about how they first met from the eyes of the trolley lady ONE SHOT PLEASE REVIEW


AN: HI everyone this is my first one shot and kind of first story so please be nice I'll send virtual Bertie Botts Every Flavour beans okay anyway if anyone has anything to say at all including flames then say them I probably won't respond to flames so moving on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

When They Met

She was just the woman who pushed the sweet trolley like she always did every year. But she enjoyed her job she thought as she looked out at the students walking around, friends hugging having not seen each other for a while, seventh years trying to look important, the second years looking at the first years and scoffing saying "we weren't that small last year," when in truth they hadn't grown at all. Oh yes the trolley lady saw it all, she saw the looks Andromeda Black gave Ted Tonks and she saw the looks returned when he thought no one was looking. She watched every year as students aged. So naturally she thought this year would be no different, oh how very wrong she was.

The trolley lady's' name was Anne no student had ever asked of course. So as anne looked out she smiled as a young boy was helped by his father to get his trunk on the train. But she frowned when she saw another boy being made to lift his own trunk on even though his parents stood watching him with cold eyes, but then she understood that was the Black family, a family so dark she knew they would all follow that lunatic that was dandering round calling himself the dark lord. Anne's eyes left the black family to look around again there stood a small boy with rat like features talking to his mother looking like he was about to cry but ah well she thought Hufflepuff will have gained a new member. Her eyes left that boy to look at a girl with bright green eyes and red hair saying goodbye to her parents she guessed the child was muggle born as her parents were staring at everything in wonderment. She smiled slightly it was good of her parents to just accept her as she was. Her eyes left the girl to travel to a boy talking to his parents looking very worried at first she thought it was just the average fears but she soon realised it wasn't, there was something the boy was truly worried about, but she didn't worry the boy would soon make friends, after all he looked like a nice boy. Soon the whistle had blown telling everyone who was not on the train to get on quick.

At about 1 O'clock Anne started her rounds you see it was her job to get the children some food. Of course the food wasn't exactly healthy but oh well.

As she walked she stopped by a compartment she smiled it was the red head she had seen earlier she opened the door and saw three other girls as well as one boy. The smallest of the girls had blonde hair that was being kept out of her blue eyes by a hair band; she had a kind smile on her face and looked genuinely happy which was good. The girl to her right had dark black hair just left loose and green eyes she looked the type who would enjoy a joke. The girl to the blondes left was tall compared to the others but was smiling she had light brown hair tied up in a pony tail her blue eyes were sparkling with excitement. The boy beside the red head had shoulder length black greasy hair and cold dark eyes but they seemed to warm up a bit when the red head spoke.

Anne opened the door and said "anything from the trolley dears,"

The four girls instantly smiled and got some money out and walked over. The red head looked back and asked, "Don't you want something Sev?"

"Sev" simply shook his head.

Because of his cold attitude, that was when Anne decided that she disliked him.

She smiled once more before continuing on. It was a good 5 minutes before she found the worried boy. She had been hoping he would be surrounded by friends laughing, not an ounce of worry. She had been wrong. He was sitting alone looking out the window at the countryside. The bad news? He still looked worried. She opened the door and asked "anything off the trolley dear?"

He looked up startled, he then slowly shook his head and said very politely, "No thank you, I'm not very hungry,"

Anne could tell he was lying because he was looking at the sweets like he wanted them. Anne smiled again and then pretending she had only noticed asked, "Is anything wrong dear?"

He again looked startled, "No miss I'm fine, just a bit worried about making friends,"

Anne smiled at him and said, "You don't need to be worried I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends,"

She then gave him a pumpkin pasty.

He smiled and asked as she was walking out, "Excuse me, what's your name?"

Anne smiled and replied, "My name? Anne and what is yours?

"Remus Lupin,"

And with that she walked out she went to the next compartment where she heard three boys talking. And instantly a plan began to form.

"Any thing sweet boys?"

Each boy looked over and she recognised them there was the Black boy, the crying boy and even the boy whose father had been helping to lift his luggage.

The boys all bought something and she said

"Ah good you boys enjoy your food and you seem to be becoming great friends which is brilliant but oh that poor boy,"

"What boy?" the messy haired boy asked

"The boy in the compartment next to yours he's alone in a completely empty compartment and he's only a first year!"

"He's by himself; well we'll go talk to him won't we mates!" Black exclaimed.

"I was about to suggest the same thing," messy hair said nodding.

"Oh that's so nice of you," Anne said smiling.

She then began to walk on but not before she stopped to listen,

"hi," she heard messy hair say, " we we're passing by and wanted to ask if you wanted to play splits see we've got three people but we need another so we can all play at the same time,"

"Uhmm yeah sure of course I'll play, I'm Remus lupin,"

"James Potter,"

"Sirius Black,"

"Peter Pettigrew,"

"Excellent so lets play," James said,

Anne smiled.

Later on when the train had stopped at Hogwarts and everyone was getting off Anne looked out the window to see Remus walking toward the giant Hagrid whilst talking to his three friends James, Sirius and Peter.

Anne grinned maybe Remus wouldn't worry as much with them as friends

"Yes," she thought "as long as he has those three he'll be happy,"

AN: Okay I might decide to make this a two shot maybe have the second chapter about them all leaving and Anne looking back on all their years so tell me what you think. Please Review!


End file.
